A la vuelta de la esquina
by lali132
Summary: Nadie podía pre veer que el destino haría que yo Bella Swan, la rata de biblioteca,  encontrara al amor de mi vida simplemente a la vuelta de la esquina. -mi primer fanfic :D


**Hola acá vengo con mi primer fanfic espero que les guste**

**-ACLARACION- lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer (si fueran míos Edward estaría conmigo y no con Bella.) **

**En fin… disfruten!**

Capitulo 1: ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Tarde, tarde, tarde estaba llegando muuy tarde mis amigos llegarían en pocos minutos a mi casa para la fiesta, apreté un poco el paso hasta donde me permitían mis piernas pero no quería correr ya que era muy obvio que terminaría en el suelo además del hecho que estaba cargado de bolsas de supermercado hasta el cuello. No podía ver bien por las ráfagas de viento que me azotaban el rostro pero no me importo y camine aun más rápido por la vereda cubierta por una fina capa de nieve.

Di la vuelta en la ya tan conocida esquina Corrientes para luego…BUM! estrellarme contra algo o alguien y terminar en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto, cayendo sobre mi trasero, sepultada entre el centena de bolsas.

Solté una maldición por lo bajo mientras me levantaba.

-lo lamento mucho- oí decir a la voz de un ángel mientras me quitaba las bolsas de encima, hay ante mi había un dios griego de hermoso cabellos broncíneos y piel pálida como la nieve ofreciéndome su mano para ayudar a levantarme la tome con torpeza ya que seguía embobada viendo esas hermosas e hipnóticas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos.

-¿estas bien? Lo siento mucho no vi por donde iba –susurro apenado.

El se quedo inmóvil esperando mi respuesta pero yo no conteste por que estaba bajo el transe hipnótico de su belleza.

_Vamos bella va a creer que eres tonta di algo _

-ehh?... a si…e-estoy b-bien – tartamudee torpemente

_Vamos bella concéntrate puedes hacer algo mejor que eso_

-lo siento fui yo la que estaba distraída – dije bajando la mirada avergonzada por haberme quedado mirándolo como una tonta y haberme chocado con él.

-no hay problema. Deja que te ayude con eso – dijo ese hermoso ángel mientras se inclinaba para ayudarme a recoger las bolsas.-son demasiadas para unos brazos tan delicados como los tuyos… quieres que te ayude a llevarlas hasta tu casa para disculparme por haberte llevado por delante – dijo con un tono dulce que hizo que mis mejillas adoptaran un leve tono rosado.

-si, muchas gracias- dije un tanto tímida – mi apartamento esta allí- dije señalando un pequeño edificio, de paredes color rojo viejo y ventanas pequeñas con rejas oxidadas, a tres cuadras de distancia.

- no quiero ser entrometido pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo aquel hermoso joven después de estar caminando en silencio un rato.

- ya lo hiciste – dije divertida, y vi por el rabillo del ojo como esbozaba una media sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar.

- ¿por que tantas bolsas? – Pregunto con la curiosidad impregnada en la voz – no tienes que responder si no quieres – susurro.

- es que iban a venir unos amigos a una especie de fiesta – dije animadamente – es que mis amigos dicen que soy una aburrida que esta siempre encerrada leyendo y que nunca voy a ningún lado, y por eso organice una pequeña fiesta para demostrarles lo contrario – dije muy orgullosa y sonriente, al tiempo que escuchaba la melodiosa risa de el hombre a mi lado.

- ya llegamos – dije con tristeza, pero aun no quería separarme de este desconocido ya que tan solo pensarlo me daba un extraña sensación de angustia – t-te g-gustaría quedarte a la fiesta – susurre tímidamente al tiempo que me sonrojaba furiosamente.

-no seria correcto - dijo con la tristeza grabada en la voz.

- por favor, quédate…como agradecimiento por ayudarme con las bolsas – dije en forma de suplica – hice pastel de chocolate y necesito que alguien me ayude con la decoración – dije ya desesperada

_Eres patética ¿es la mejor excusa que se te ocurre?_

Y entonces sucedió algo increíble – esta bien – acepto con una sonrisa que me derritió por completo - con una condición – susurro.

- ¿cual? –

- que me digas tu nombre –

- ooh… lo había olvidado -_ Tonta Bella ibas a dejarlo pasar sin ni siquiera saber su nombre, ¿tan desesperada estas?-___soy Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen Bella – dije sonriente al tiempo que extendía mi mano en frente suyo.

-yo soy Edward Cullen, un placer conocerte Bella – dijo él estrechando mi mano.

Sentí que mi corazón di un vuelco cuando pronuncio mi nombre.

- igualmente Edward – respondí alegremente.

Este día estaba empezando a mejorar.

**Es muy cortito pero los próximos serán mas largos**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas constructivas o destructivas, tomatazos, palazos, botellazos, correcciones, lo que quieran pero en REVIEWS !**


End file.
